


to get a point across

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [62]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Sara Lance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara crossdresses in order to casually sneak into a hacker's convention with Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to get a point across

Felicity walks in the door that is being held open for her and smiles when an arm is linked through hers. She huffs. “Why is this necessary?”

The young gentlemen beside her smiles and says, “Because, you were already invited to this hacker thing and the guy we're looking for is going to be here.”

“No, why are you dressed as a man?”

“A heterosexual couple draws a lot less attention than a lesbian couple.”

They wander around the room, looking at the different attractions until Felicity suddenly gasps. “Kiss me, Sara.”

Sara quirks a brow. “We don't have to take it that far.”

Instead of responding, Felicity slides a hand behind Sara's neck and draws her into a kiss. The blonde looks at her for a moment before her eyes fall closed and she responds to the kiss with what Felicity can only call a challenge.

When the break apart, Felicity gives her a cocky smile, but the tremor in her hands betrays her. “I saw my ex and he won't get the hint. Hopefully, that made it clear.”

Sara glances back out of the corner of her eye, and watches a young man keep his eyes on them as he slinks away. Further beyond him, Sara spots their mark. She grabs Felicity's hand and threads their fingers together. “I see Velasquez.”

Felicity follows after and doesn't miss the fond way Sara's thumb rubs over her knuckles.


End file.
